My Happy Ending
by Marzhelaa
Summary: No Quiero Sentir Esto! Mi Stupido Corazon...


Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi tengo 17 años estudio en la preparatoria Tsukimine que no me esta yendo muy bien que digamos este semestre siempre durante todos mis estudios siempre e salido mal en… matemáticas apesto pero mi amiga sango que es una experta en matemáticas me esta ayudando pero bueno aparte de mis problemas de prepa tengo una vida normal…bueno si vida normal significa que tus padres hayan muerto en un choque provocado por tu tío que ahora se encarga de ti y que junto con sus 2 hijos te golpean y te tratan como una sirvienta si entonces mi vida es normal pero si no mi vida es un desastre pero aparte también de todo eso mis amigos me alegran mi vida, soy feliz a veces así que no me quejo tengo una gran fe en dios y se que si me pasa esto es por una razón y tengo la certeza de que esto no durara por siempre pero bueno…volviendo al tema de la preparatoria…¿Qué si tengo novio?...eemm…pues no pero como toda chica hay un chico que me encanta, su nombre es…Inuyasha Taisho es uno de los más ricos y populares de la prepa y todas se mueren por el, parecerá que tengo gustos muy comunes y eso es lo que más me molesta que a todas les gusta y que es un arrogante y presumido o como yo prefiero decirles es un…mamòn de primera pero hay algo de el que me llama la atención pero bueno sueño con el solamente el ni siquiera a de saber que existo…ah! Y me olvidaba de algo importante…su novia, si Inuyasha tiene novia, su nombre es Kikio Himura es una de las chicas más hipócritas y sin sentimientos que he visto en mis 17 años de vida realmente no se que le vio Inuyasha…bueno es muy linda su pelo es negro y largo es hermoso, sus ojos sin emociones son café oscuro y pues tiene una figura esbelta, su piel es blanca como la nieve en fin para mi no parece más que una muerta viviente.

_Riiinggg…Riiinggg_

**-Ya, ya me estoy levantando-**Dijo al aire Kagome mientras que apaga su despertador

Me metí a bañar el agua era fría pero ya me había acostumbrado, Salí del baño, me puse mi ropa interior y una blusa de color rojo oscuro y unos cargos negros y por supuesto mis compañeros fieles…mis converse, Salí de la casa nadie me escucho o a nadie le importo, vi mi reloj eran las 6 de la mañana de nuevo me había levantado una hora antes, así que decidí ir a casa de sango ya debería estar despierta a esta hora.

_Diiinngg-Dooonngg_

_**-**_**¿Quién es?-**Dijo una voz desde dentro de la casa

-**Soy yo, Kagome-**le respondí

-**Kagome! Que milagro-**Me dijo entusiasmada mi mejor amiga

_-_**Ayer nos vimos sango no exageres-**Le dije sonriéndole de manera nerviosa

**-Si lo se pero nunca vienes en la mañana-**Dijo todavía con su humor alegre

**-Bueno…es que hoy me levante más temprano que de costumbre-**

**-Esta bien Kagome jajá Pasa ya-**Me dijo abriendo la puerta y dejándome entrar a su ordenada y hermosa casa que le regalaron sus papas

**-Como siempre sango debo de decir que me encanta tu casa!-**le comente emocionada

**-aayy Kagome no es cierto es normal como todas-**me contestó sonriéndome

**-bueno pero a mi me encanta ********-**volví a decir

**-jajá esta bien-**dijo sango riéndose

**-creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos sango estas lista?**-le pregunte con mi mirada fija en mi reloj

**-aahh! Es verdad! Ya voy espérame un poco más-**dijo apurándose hacia su cuarto

Después de 15 minutos de esperar a sango salió y corrimos hacia la prepa lo mas probable era que no alcanzáramos la primera hora

**-Rápido Kag se nos hizo tarde-**dijo sango que iba mucho mas adelante

**-aahh sango ya no puedo correr mas—**dije deteniéndome estaba por caerme no podía correr mas

**-eeyy Kag que pasa como que no puedes? si te encanta correr-** me pregunto sango un tanto preocupada

**-uuff ufff, lo siento sango pero es que no me desayune nada y me siento un poquitín mal-**dije mientras tocaba mi frente, estaba muy mareada

Después de mi pequeño problema, seguimos caminando, llegamos a la prepa…

**-Bueno creo que ya paso primera hora asi que porque no vamos a la cafetería a que desayunes-**me dijo sango caminando a la cafetería

En la cafetería casi no había nadie aparte de las señoras que hay trabajan, me compre un café y unas donas y nos quedamos hay platicando hasta que empezó segunda hora entramos al salón…

**-¡Sango Mi amor, mi luz , mi vida! Donde estabas?**-dijo Miroku un amigo mio esta enamorado de sango y sango también aunque no lo acepte por que el es un depravado y lo primero que hace al ver una chica es tocarla y pedirle que tenga un hijo con el, ese es Miroku pero aparte de todo eso es un gran amigo mio y lo quiero mucho

**-Alejate depravado-**le contesto sango viendo a donde se dirijia su mano**-estabamos en la cafetería por que llegamos tarde**

**-aahh ya me había asustado, pensé que mi mundo se acabaría al no verte cerca de mi-**le dijo Miroku en tono dramático mientras tocaba su trasero pero entonces lo único que se escucho fue un Plafff! La cachetada que le planto sango

**-Por pervertido, sucio!!-**le grito sango muy enojada

-**Pero mi sanguito hermosa, por que me golpeas yo no tengo la culpa es mi mano-**le trataba de explicar Miroku a sango, esos eran 2 de mis mejores amigos 

-**Kagome, Kagome!-**gritaba sango desesperada-**Despierta Kag!-**me dijo mientras daba pequeños golpes a mi cabeza

**-Ya estoy bien-**dije pero sango seguía-**ya sango!!-**le grite desesperada ya que no me dejaba

-**kagome te dire algo pero no quiero que grites-**me dijo sango sin verme y cambiando de conversación siempre hacia eso cuando la regañaba

**-estas loca, yo no grito-**le dije "ofendida"

**-voltea inmediatamente**-me dijo señalando atrás de mi

Hay estaba…Inuyasha, el que les comente que me gustaba, no, no me gustaba me encantabaa!!, pero algo…era Kikio, se estaban besando apasionadamente, _maldita perra que_ _se cree parece que esta abusando de el _fue lo único que logro decir.

**-Kag, estas bien-**me pregunto sango preocupada**-si quieres nos vamos**

**-jajaja**- rei , no se que era ese sentimiento _el nisiquiera me conoce_ pensé para calmarme, pero como me rei no lo entiendo, no rei de alegría,odio que me haga sentir asi este estúpido corazón mio!, siempre me dejaba como una loca, el no es nada mio, no me conoce y nunca en su vida me a hablado! Fue lo ultimo que pensé antes de salir corriendo como la maldita cobarde que soy!

**-Kag, Kagome!-**gritaba sango detrás de mi pero no quería escucharla quería estar sola

**-Creo que será mejor que la dejes sola-**escucho decir a alguien sango

**-Miroku, estabas viendo?-**le pregunto sango todavía sin entender

**-si-**respondio simplemente Miroku

Mientras Kagome en el baño…

**-No!, no quiero sentir esto, es solo atracción, es solo atracción-**me decía a mi misma**-pero…mi corazón…!Me odio maldita sea, me odio!-**me grite yo sola**-No quiero sentir, no quiero que mi corazón se emocione al verlo, no quiero sentir mariposas en el estomago cada vez que el pasa cerca de mi y choca conmigo…no quiero…sentir…amor…-**fue lo ultimo que dije antes de sin darme cuanta quedarme dormida.

_**Capitulo 2**_

_Que pasa_ pensé al verme en una camilla de…la prepa?, abri mis ojos y hay estaban sango y Miroku viendo preocupados? Por que?

**-¿Qué me paso?-**les pregunte

**-Te quedaste dormida en el baño-**me dijo con simplesa sango

**-y yo quería ayudarte pero sanguito me lo impid**ió-dijo Miroku haciendo un puchero

**-tu solo querías entrar al baño de mujeres, pervertido-**le dijo sango molesta

**-sango! Tu…me crees capaz de aprovecharme asi de las mujeres**-le reclamo Miroku "ofendido"

**-no Miroku, lo siento por pensar eso de ti, pero es que como…!siempre estas acosando a todas las mujeres!-**le grito sango alterada

**-hmp-**fue lo único que dijo Miroku mientras se volteaba "ofendido"

Y siguieron discutiendo hasta que Sali de la enfermería de la preparatoria, fuimos a clases y al fin salimos.

**-Oye sango que te parece si vamos hoy al parque Sumomo-**le pregunte alegre

**-eemm…no lo se kag,es que …-**me trataba de explicar sango

**-es que que-**le pregunte desconcertada, sango nunca se negaba

**-Miroku me invito a salir-**me contesto roja como tomate

**-enserio! Aaww!, averlo dicho antes amiga-**le dije dándole codazos

**-ya, dejame-**me dijo roja-**lo siento enserio kag, será otro dia-**

**-claro!, bueno nos vemos, que la pases bien en la cita!-**le dije llendo hacia mi casa

**-adios-**

Llegue a lo que tenia que llamar casa, ya que no tenia otro lugar donde quedarme…

-Kagome!-grito mi tio, su nombre era Naraku, siempre estaba borracho, apestaba horrible y mato a mis papas, todos piensan que fue un "accidente" pero mi tio hizo que chocaran, como? No lo se ¿Por qué? Tampoco lo se pero se que es verdad

-Si? ¿Qué necesita Sr. Thoside?-le pregunte de lejos, ni loca me le acercaba

-Preciosa, deja de llamarme Toshide dime naraku-me dijo con una voz muy…asquerosa para mi

-¿Qué necesita?-le volvi a preguntar ignorando su comentario

-Traeme ese ron que esta en la mesa-

-si-me acerque a la mesa y tome la sucia botella apenas iba a darme la vuelta y estaba detrás de mi

-¡Rapido imbécil!-me grito mientras levantaba su mano y me daba una fuerte cacheta-¡Dame eso maldita!-me dio una patada en el estomago y me levanto y comenzó a darme golpes, yo ya no sentía nada, unas lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas

-¡Vas a llorar!-me grito en el oído-¡Responde!-me volvió a gritar

-¡No!-le grite yo, estaba enojada muy enojada-¡Te odio, suéltame!-le grite mientras con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me levantaba y trataba de golpearlo pero me tomo de las muñecas sin una miserable pisca de delicadeza y me tiro afuera mientras me gritaba-¡Vete desgraciada! ¡Hasta que aprendas a respetar!, eso ya lo conocía, eso significaba Hasta mañana o hasta que este tan borracho para no darme cuenta.

Estaba agotada, no podia aguantar las ganas de llorar, sentía un nudo en mi garganta, tenia que llorar, asi que llore, me tire en el piso y comencé a llorar.

_Siempre tan débil___Recorde a mi tio decirme…

Ya después de que me calme, fui a caminar al parque Sumomo, me gustaba ese parque era muy alegre y siempre se podían oir las risas de los pequeños jugando en los columpios, me encantaba el parque .

-Hola-escuche una pequeña voz decirme, asi que voltee y vi una pequeña niña de mas o menos 4 años, tenia unas trenzitas y un vestiidito amarillo

-Hola-

-¿Cómo te llamas?-me pregunto mientras se intentaba sentar en una banquita

-Me llama Kagome y tu?-le pregunte mientras la ayudaba y me sentaba con ella

-Rin-

-Que bonito nombre -

-Gracias Kagome-Me dijo mientras agachaba su cabezita, sentí que quería decirme algo mas-mmm…kagome?-me dijo

-Si rin?-

-Quisieras…Quisieras jugar conmigo-me pregunto un poco apenada

-Por supuesto que si Rin-me dije mientras me levantaba

-¡Enserio!, Gracias!, ven, ven-me dijo emocionada jalándome la mano, me llevo a una cajita de arena y se sento y comenzó a hacer un castillito y me sente con ella y comenzamos a platicar y hacer el castillo

-Kagome, eres mi amiga?-

-Por supuesto que si rin-

-Que bueno -

Eran las 6 de la tarde y yo seguía jugando con rin , no la iba a dejar sola tan tarde

-¿y donde están tus papis Rin?-le pregunte preocupada

-mmm…mi Tio dijo que iba a venir por mi pero…no se donde esta-me dijo triste y al final soltando el llanto

-aaahh Rin por favor no llores, yo te llevare con tu tio-le dije mientras le sonreía

-enserio!-me dijo dejando de llorar para sonreírme-no te preocupes yo se el camino, solo que me daba miedo estar sola-me dijo nerviosa

-que bueno! Vamos-le dije cargándola, me guiaba muy bien, para ser tan pequeña se explicaba con facilidad, era una niña muy linda eh inteligente

-Aquí es!-me dijo alegre-Vamos, vamos entra!-me tomo de la mano y me metió a la casa

Entramos y me quede en shock eran…

_**Capitulo 3**_

Inuyasha y Kikio…estaban…teniendo…pues…eso…ya saben que, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue taparle los ojos a la pequeña y cerrar un momento los mios, yo no quería sentir este dolor de nuevo, no, yo no seria débil no otra vez…

-Que pasa Kagome-Dijo la pequeña Rin intentando quitarse mi mano de los ojos

-es…algo que no puedes ver-no podia pensar, no dejaba de pensar en el dolor que sentía

-aahh, ya se, no importa Kagome, ya se que están teniendo relaciones-dijo con simplesa la niña hasta lo dijo un poco como aburrida


End file.
